The present application finds particular application in panoramic vehicle imaging systems. However, it will be appreciated that the described techniques may also find application in other vehicle monitoring systems, other imaging systems, or other vehicle safety systems.
Articulated vehicles often consist of two or more freely linkable sections, which may be exchanged for other similar sections. If a surround view camera system is attached to these linkable sections, then the distance and yaw angle between the cameras on the tractor and the cameras on the trailer(s) may vary. Conventional systems do not calculate true inter-camera distance to account for these variations, and do not account for camera yaw angle, when reconstructing the surround view image.
The present innovation provides new and improved systems and methods that facilitate calculating a true inter-camera distance and accounting for yaw angle between cameras when generating a composite surround view image for an articulating vehicle, which overcome the above-referenced problems and others.